


Pushing, No, Proposing Down The Stairs

by bazforlife



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Canon, and shit, i still can't tag, my first snowbaz drabble, proposal, this was something i wrote for a post on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazforlife/pseuds/bazforlife
Summary: Simon proposes to Baz.Needless to say, in his very own creative way that might, or might not break some bones.





	Pushing, No, Proposing Down The Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this post on tumblr: https://wellbclove.tumblr.com/post/178109260092/i-wonder-if-rainbow-has-planned-something-amazing

**Baz**

Snow misses his footing and crashes into me, knocking us both down the steps. We both groan simultaneously. I’m about to chastise him when-

"I did that on purpose," he breathes into my shoulder.

"I suppose I should give you the chance to explain yourself before I shred you… to pieces," I choke out, trying to push him off of me but he doesn’t budge. Instead, just lifts his head and looks down at me, setting his elbows on either side of my head.

"Why thank you, Baz," he grins and continues staring at me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Whenever you want. I’m not going anywhere."

Suddenly all playfulness is wiped out of his features and he looks dead serious. He starts fumbling with his pocket and blusters during the whole process. It’s my turn to stare at him.

He pulls out a small blue box and opens it (all this while lying on top of me.) In it is a simple platinum band with intricate carvings at the edges. It’s absolutely gorgeous. I look at the band, then I look at him.

"Marry me, Baz," he blurts out. I continue staring at him. My mind has turned blank.

_What? Did he just - what?_

Simon, ever the patient one, urges _"Baz?"_ His face is completely red. Merlin.

"Did you just - did you just _propose_ to me on the fucking stairs after fucking _pushing_ me down them?" I struggle to keep my composure. Damn it. It’s so easy for him to make me flustered. My dead heart is running a marathon. "Did you hold that grudge against me this _whole_ time?"

Snow has the nerve to look sheepish. "I mean - you _did_ always say pushing someone down the stairs was an act of pure love." _Crowley._ He fixes his eyes on mine. "You didn’t answer me though."

"Technically, you didn’t ask," I say placidly, despite my internals turning into fucking sparkly goo. I’m so weak for him.

 _"Baz,"_ he says exasperatedly.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him into me, kissing him with all that I’ve got. (Right now I have no regards for PDA.)

"Yes," I whisper against his lips. " _Yes,_ you absolute nightmare. You courageous fuck. _Yes._ "

Snow slips the ring onto my finger and it fits perfectly. My back is starting to hurt, but I can’t bring myself to care.

"Baz?" Simon whispers again my lips.

"Yes, Simon?"

He grins. "Although, now that I think about it, I guess I _did_ want to get back at you for pushing me down the stairs."

"Fuck you."

 

**Simon**

He loves me.


End file.
